


Declaration of War

by SussPichie



Series: The Queen of the Court [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confrontations, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, Volleyball, girl's volleyball League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SussPichie/pseuds/SussPichie
Summary: We all know the story of the genius Setter Kageyama Tobio, but how would the story be if he had someone on his corner?Kageyama's Sister Mai is a deity on girls’ Volleyball.She went to the last game of Tobio on Kitagawa Daiichi expecting to see his beloved little brother shine, but that was not the case at all.She will never forget the sound of that volleyball falling on the floor, it was the worst nightmare of every setter. Neither would she forget the face of Tobio after it.This was a war declaration.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Original Female Character(s), Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akirai Akira & Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru & Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi & Original Female Character(s
Series: The Queen of the Court [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852975
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Greatness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> I had this idea stuck in my mind for a few days and now is finally on electronic paper. I hope you enjoy how I think, things would have gone in the Kitagawa Daiichi disaster if Tobio has had someone in his corner. I never thought that everything was Kageyama's fault like is portraited on the canon. So here you go.  
> I really hope you like it! if so please leave me your thoughts about it!  
> btw English is not my mother tongue so, please have patience!
> 
> Enjoy!

I couldn’t believe what just had happened. How did they screw up the team in one year?

I knew Tobio was hurting, so was I, but I thought that like in my case, the team will be there for him. After all, he was their Setter, their control tower. I was a setter, like Tobio. One of the best, for not saying the best on the girls' League. I knew how important this position was.

And right now, I was totally furious. I will never forget the sound of that volleyball falling on the floor, it was the worst nightmare of every setter. Neither would I forget the face of Tobio when he understood what was happening. They left him and his face was pure despair and pain.

I could tolerate a lot of things, but seeing my little brother hurting, crying, wasn’t one of them. Tobio was sitting on the bench, crying his eyes out under the towel. The rest of the “team” were finishing the game, that by the way was more than lost at the time.

I clenched my fists around the gallery railing until my knuckles were white. I should let it go. It wasn’t her battle, it was Tobio’s, but then in front of me, on the other side of the galleria was Oikawa Tooru and I could see it in his face, his pride, his happiness on what just happened. That made the decision for me, I was going after blood.

The game finished, Kitagawa Daiichi went out of the court to the changing rooms, I waited until everyone was inside to make my appearance. When I came in, the sight broke my heart, the whole team was in front of Tobio, seeing him with hate and I was sure that this was only the beginning of it. On the side of the room were Oikawa and Iwaizumi waiting for the trouble, probably at least one of them enjoying the show.

– Well, that’s enough – I said loud and clear. Now all the attention was on me. I made my way to Tobio.

– Kageyama–senpai – was the answer of Kindaichi and Kunimi on seeing me.

– Move away boys, you already did enough – I said severely. They flinched and moved away. I stood now in front of Tobio, who was just sitting there immobile to the whole scene.

– Little brother take your things and wait for me outside of the room please – I said with all the calm, I could manage.

– But Nee–san the coach… – I interrupted him.

– Tobio, I’m taking care of it, now do what I told you – he sighed and gave me a nod. He put all his things from the locker into his backpack and went out of the room. I walked him to the door, but only he went out. I took a deep breath and then faced the team.

– I guess you are now really proud of yourself, right? – I started sarcastically – You put your foot down, took the King of the Court out of your team, out of the game, you just demonstrated to him who really was in charge. Now you can be a team, the team of your dreams – I saw all of them, one by one – Well let me break it to you boys, what you just did wasn’t that, what you just did was crush someone’s heart, trust and dreams – they flinched.

– He doesn’t have a heart, to begin with, he is just a dictatorial King – said some of the boys trying to be brave. I chuckled at that, everyone tensed up.

– Of course, you will think that. You want to place the blame on someone and who better than Tobio? He is just a selfish King right Kunimi? – he saw me shocked – Yes Kunimi, I know that you started the name, so knows Tobio, we can hear your signature sarcasm behind it – he gulped.

– You know what? Do you want someone to blame boys? Blame your coaches for not talking to Tobio about his behavior – the realization was starting to sink on them – Blame your upper classmates for their injustice, bad example of teamwork, and jealousy – I saw how Oikawa and Iwaizumi flinched – Blame his supposed friends for not saying him directly what the problem was – Kindaichi and Kunimi were red now – even blame me for being a bad sister and not realizing sooner that Tobio was not alright– I finished.

– So, he takes no responsibility for his actions? – said Oikawa, I wanted to slap him so badly.

–That’s rich coming from you Oikawa, when was the last time you took responsibility for your actions? That’s always Iwaizumi’s job – he was glaring at me – of course, Tobio is responsible, they were his actions at the end of the day, but also, he is just a kid and we all deal with grieve differently– and there it was, the shock was portraited in everyone’s face as they understood what you just said.

– What? – said Kindaichi with a broken voice, I saw him sadly.

– Our grandfather died at the beginning of the year, I guess that’s about the time Tobio started to change right? – Kindaichi nodded, I gave out a heart-breaking breath.

– Our grandfather was our only father figure; you could say our only family. Kindaichi and Kunimi know that Tobio and I are always alone at home, our parents work out of the country and grandpa would take us to him all the time because of that. He was a volleyball coach and he shared his passion with us. Everything in our lives was or is surrounded by Volleyball. We started playing when we could walk, we practice everywhere and at every time. It is our safe place, our love for the sport comes from our family bond. I guess, that’s the reason we are so good at it, a virtue and a curse depend on how you see it – I smiled sadly.

– Anyway, last year grandpa went sick, he was at the Hospital for six months or so and then he died, a part of ourselves died with him that’s for sure – I sighed – As you all can guess, Tobio and I aren’t good with emotions – I chuckled – even that is an understatement, we both suck so very much at dealing with emotions, so we controlled the only thing we could: Volleyball. We trained at home together, at school with our teams, at day, or at night, it didn’t matter when or where, we just needed to train to have something under our control this year and that is the reason he pushed you all so hart, to regain some stability – I bowed to them.

– I’m sorry that he hurt you all, I’m sorry that I was too self-absorbed on my pain that I couldn’t help him deal with his, I’m sorry you had to go thru this for our pain– my voice broke a little saying this.

– Kageyama–senpai please don’t bow to us – said Kindaichi in panic, I stood up again.

– After saying this, I'm going to clarify one more thing to you – I closed my eyes to regain composure, when I opened them again, I saw them with all the hate that I had after what they did to my little brother.

– I will not forgive you, nor forget what you just did to Tobio – they were paralyzed after that – Yes, he is not easy to deal with, but he is not a bad person and you Kindaichi and Kunimi know that, even you Iwaizumi know that – they broke my glance with shame. I concentrated my attention on the team again.

– You were his team, you should help each other, not bring the other down and that is what you just did. I was lucky enough, that my team, my coaches and my friends thought that something was wrong with me and made me talk about it, made me confront the problem and not take it out on them, because let me tell you, I was doing the exact same thing that Tobio did. The difference was the quality of persons on my team and I guess that’s also the reason why we are champions and you aren’t – now you saw directly at Kindaichi and Kunimi.

– Yes, Tobio failed you as a friend, but so did you to him. You knew something was off, but you didn’t care enough to look for a reason, you just wanted an easy way out. I’m happy, you are done for good as friends, better be alone than only have shitty friends – now the last blow. I walked directly to Oikawa and Iwaizumi and stood in front of them.

– This disaster started with you two, with your jealousy and cowardice respectively. You planted your insecurity and mistrust of Tobio on this team, you were shitty upper classmates and the team just paid for it, I hope you are still proud of it as you were on the game –

– You have no right to…– Oikawa wanted to retort but Iwaizumi stopped him.

– Shut up Shittykawa, we have done enough – I nodded at it, minimum one of them accepted their responsibility.

– You really should be happy and relieve that I can’t play against you, because I would happily crush you again and again in every game and made no mistake, I would have won every time. I'm not the best Setter in my league for nothing – I walked back to the door, but before I just had to say one more thing.

– Most of you will probably go to Aoba Johsai with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, don’t fear, Tobio is not going there, not after this. It’s not like you could keep up with him anyway, so there is no use in following you – I saw them one last time from over your shoulder – and he probably would not go Shiratorizawa with me neither, God knows that he is the one pulling the strings on the game like me and that playing style doesn’t win points on Ushijima’s book. I don’t know where he is going next, but I do know one thing – I smiled like the proud sister I am – Tobio is going to be great, maybe not next season or the next, but he is going to win it all one day, you better remember that. He is already the best setter on Miyagi, I would say he is the best setter in Japan or at least he is going to be, only on the boy’s league of course. We are the King and the Queen of the court and you better remember that, we will crush you all on our way to the top – after that, I went out of the room.

Tobio was waiting sitting against the wall, he looked lost and hurt, even when his face didn’t show it much. I offer him my hand to get up, he saw me and took it. We started to walk to the door.

– so, the Queen and King of the court? – he said awkwardly. I sighed.

– I know you don’t like the name, but take it on the good side, they proclaim us Volleyball’s royalty – he chuckled.

– yeah, I guess they did – he said smiling a little bit.

– Thank you, Nee–san, you didn’t have to do that for me –

– Yes, I had to little brother. They deserved an explanation, but they also needed to understand that it was not right. You don't turn against your teammate, much less in a game. – I stopped him, and caress his cheek – You didn’t deserve that treatment Tobio, you made mistakes, but so did them. Please believe me – He put his hand on mine and closed his eyes.

– I want to be better; I need to be better nee–san, but I don’t know how anymore – he told you in a broken whisper.

– Silly little brother - I smiled at him - That’s what I’m here for, to help you find the way – he smiled. You two keep walking.

– Nee–san – he calls you again.

– Uhm? –

– We are going to win it all – he said seriously, I grinned to him.

– Of course, we will, we are royalty after all, we are always on the top – I said smiling.

Right know Tobio was at the bottom, so there was only one option for him: he has to go up. And I will be with him every step on the way to greatness, because that is our destiny: Greatness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Subscriptions, and comments are always welcome and are the best feedback and inspiration for keep writing ;)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	2. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> The muse is still here with this idea, so here comes a second chapter. I hope you like how I imagine the sister of Tobio (and no, is not Miwa).  
> Thank you for your kudos, comments, and bookmarks one the first chapter!  
> btw English is not my mother tongue so, please have patience!  
> PD. : I know that I make a lot of critics on Oikawa, but I don't hate him. He really is one of my favorites characters but I hate his bullying on Tobio. Maybe Mia will show him the light on this at some point.

Summer was finally over. Today was my last first day at Shiratorizawa and also was the first day of Tobio at Karasuno, if I’m truthful with myself, I was really nervous for my little brother, what if the team doesn’t accept him or he doesn’t make friends? He went already through enough with the Kitagawa Daiichi fiasco.

I was doing breakfast when Tobio came into the kitchen. He didn’t look nervous, so hopefully I'm the only one overthinking everything and been protective. I rolled my eyes to my own thought; I really should snap out of this line of thought.

─ Morning Mai ─ he said.

─ Good morning Tobio, are you excited for today? ─

─ I'm just excited for the team ─ I chuckled.

─ Of course you are ─

─ Are you excited? ─ I smiled.

─ Yes, I'm. I want to see Hana again and of course I want to start practicing right away with my team ─ he nodded.

Gaṇabachi Hana was my best friend and also my Ace since we both started at Shiratorizawa. From the very beginning we developed this amazing connection on and out of the court. Sometimes with just one look, we could know what the other was thinking or what move were we going to pull next. It was amazing, I wish Tobio could also find something similar with someone.

─ Tobio I'm going know, I have a long way to Shiratorizawa ─

─ Okay Nee-san, thank you for cooking ─

─ Enjoy it ─ I winked at him ─ Please pay attention in class and don’t pick a fight with anyone at practice ─

─ I will try ─ I laughed.

─ That’s all I ask, have a good day ─

─ You too Nee-san ─

I took my bag, put my shoes on, and went to take the bus. I needed normally 20 min on the bus to Shiratorizawa. Hana and I will meet at the door like always and then go directly to our classroom. I listen to music the whole way until school.

─ Mai! ─ someone called me as I step down the bus.

─ Hana! It’s so good to see you ─ I said, meeting her at the entrance.

─ You too! How was your Summer? ─ she asked me as we started walking.

─ Same old, I saw my parents a few weeks ago, which was for sure a miracle and I practiced with Tobio a lot. You? ─

─ Nothing much, I went with my parents on vacation. You really shouldn’t practice so much, you are going to end with an injury ─ I rolled my eyes playfully, same old Hana.

─ Yes mom, sorry ─ she pushed me a little.

─ I'm serious Mia, please don’t overdo ─ I took her hand and squeezed a little.

─ I know, don’t worry about it, you know that I'm always careful. Who do you take me for? An idiot like Oikawa that doesn’t take care of his body? ─ I was saying until I bumped against someone who just stopped in front of me.

─ Hey, careful! ─ when I looked up there were Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori in front of me.

─ I'm sorry. Kageyama Mai, Gaṇabachi Hana ─

─ Ushijima ─ I said with disdain, for no one was a secret that I didn’t like Ushijima in the least ─ Tendou-san ─

─ Ushijima-san, Tendou-san ─ greeted Hana respectfully.

We tried to keep walking but Ushijima stopped me again as he stood in my way. Tendou looked surprised at his actions. Hana was confused and I was just annoyed, this was not a good beginning of the day.

─ Can you please move out of my way Ushijima? ─ he negated.

─ No, I heard what you said about Oikawa and I think that you are wrong about him ─ I pinched the bridge of my nose as I took a deep breath.

─ Ushijima I know that you overvalue Oikawa as a setter because, in your very simple standards, you think of him as the best setter or maybe even as the best athlete you know and I totally disagree with this, so I really don’t care about your opinion. Please save us both time and breath on this argument and just move away ─ Hana was squishing my arm to make me shut up.

─ Ohhh Wakatoshi she just burned you ─ Tendou-san said laughing. Ushijima just ignored him.

─ My standards are not simple and Oikawa is the best setter in Miyagi, he should have come to Shiratorizawa ─ I snorted, as if.

─ As I said before, I disagree, but whatever. Let’s go Hana ─ I really didn’t want to keep talking about this, so I tried to start walking again. He again stopped us.

─ I would like you to explain to me why you disagree ─

─ Oh boy ─ Hana said.

─ Look, as a Setter I value different characteristics and abilities in others playing the same position as me. Let’s just leave it like that ─

─ No, explain further please ─ ok, my patience was gone.

─ OMG, you are so pushy! Yes, Oikawa is a very good setter, he can bring out the best on each player on his side of the court. He is also a very good all-rounder, but for me, that doesn’t cut it as the best. His precision is not the best, his attitude and insecurities are a huge problem and he doesn’t respect his body limits, that’s the reason he fucked up his knee. So yes, for this he is not the best ─ I took a long breath. Now we had attracted a crowd including some people from his team and also from my team.

─ And as for your standards, I'm sorry to break it to you, but a setter should not just play how you want it to. You as the Ace don’t get to do all the calls, you don’t get to call every ball because you can. You are not the control tower on the game, the setter is. The setter is the one that pulls the strings, is the one giving the best toss, for the best-situated player on the court for the success of the strategy to win the game, and you Ushijima Wakatoshi don’t respect this concept. You expect that your setter serves you on the game and that’s the reason because Shirabu-kun is now your setter and not Semi-san for example ─

─Hey, wait a minute… ─ interrupted me Semi-san that at some point came to be beside Ushijima.

─ No, no SemiSemi, let the queen finish, be polite ─ said Tendou-san. I rolled my eyes on his antics, he just grinned at me.

─ I'm not saying that Shirabu-kun isn’t good, he is a good setter, but everyone who has seen each of them play knows that Semi-san is much better setter than him. In normal circumstances, Semi-san should be the official setter of your team, but that isn’t the case, because he also plays for his own gain. Like every other good player, he wants to show his abilities and playing always to you doesn’t let him do that, so Shirabu-kun took his place. He is good, but he is the type of setter that goes well to playing safe, you are the safe option in your team, I guess. In conclusion, in my opinion, Oikawa is not the best setter and you have simple standards on setters that also are reflected on your playstyle ─

─ Now that she answered can you please move out of our way Ushijima-san? we are going to be late for class ─ asked Hana.

─ If Oikawa is not the best, then who is it? ─ Oh no, he had not just deliberately ignored Hana. We meet gazes for a few seconds, she exhaled loudly and nodded.

─ My little brother is the best setter in Miyagi in the boys’ league without a doubt ─ Ushijima raised his eyebrow. Oh no please tell me that he had some survival instinct.

─ He lost his last championship and his team went against his team in a game. How is he better than Oikawa? At least Oikawa always had his team behind him ─ Nop, he really didn’t have any survival instinct.

─ You don’t know the first thing about my brother or his situation so I will recommend you to shut up ─

─ I'm just stating facts ─

─ No Ushijima-san you are now knowingly being disrespectful and cruel ─ answered Hana for me. I saw her with surprise, she just smiled at me ─ Everyone who plays Volleyball in Miyagi knows what for a disaster happened that day. You are bringing in the argument what is an excellent example of terrible team spirit and a really hurtful situation to every person who had to live it, just to prove your point ─ for this type of beautiful answer was Hana my best friend, she could be absolutely respectful and blunt at the same time, I love it.

─ Ushijima you can believe whatever you want, but only the day you play against or with Tobio with his full strength you will understand my point. And if you really can’t wait for it, you can always play against my team to see for yourself how the playstyle of the best setter of the league looks like ─ I said with all my pride.

─ Oh ho ho, you really are something Kageyama-san ─ said Tendou-san.

─ As if you didn’t know that already Tendou-san ─ I winked at him.

─ I think is a good idea ─ said Hana to my surprise, what was happening today with this girl, I normally was the one with hot blood in this partnership ─ I have always wanted to play against you Ushijima-san, you know, a Ace vs. Ace competition ─ ok, now I was in complete shock.

─ I have nothing against it ─ answered Ushijima.

─ Good then it is settled, we can organize it in the next weeks. Now can we go to class or are you going to keep blocking our way? ─ I was so done with this argument.

─ Very well ─ said Ushijima moving out of the way. The crowd followed his example.

When we already had some distance between them and us, I looked at Hana. She was calm, she was even smiling. I didn’t understand anything and probably that was reflected on my face because she saw me and started laughing.

─ Oh don’t look so panicked, I'm ok ─ I raised my eyebrow.

─ I'm waiting for you to scold me for this drama ─ he laughed harder.

─ No, I'm really happy that you spoke your mind with at least a little respect and you controlled your temper, there is no reason to scold you. But what makes me even happier is that now we have a chance to prove ourselves ─

─ Wait, what? ─ now she rolled her eyes.

─ Oh come on, you know it too. On this stupid school, only the boys’ team is good, but that is not the case. Our team have been Champion every year, we have gone to nationals and won it all, we both were even invited to the All-Japan-Youth-Trainings more than ones. You are the best setter on the league and I'm one of the top 5 Ace in the country, but someone gives us some credit or respect for it? No. Why? Because we are on the girls’ League and that League is just easier ─ It was sad but true. On this type of sports, Women’s teams don’t get much recognition.

─ But now we have a chance to change that. With this game we can break that stupid idea, we just have to win it ─ she grinned at me. Oh now I saw it, it was so on!

─ And win it we will my friend ─ I grinned back.

─ Of course, like always ─ she winked at me and I just could laugh. I couldn’t ask for a better best friend. 

We walked into our classroom in silence and sited down until I remembered something and had to chuckle.

─ What? ─ asked Hana.

─ I just thought that It is pretty ironic that I told Tobio this morning not to pick a fight today and no even an hour later I picked a fight with the Capitan of the volleyball team ─

─ Well in your defense, you didn’t start it and is not like he is your Capitan, Capitan ─ I laughed

─ So very true Vice-Capitan ─ I winked at her.

At that moment the teacher entered the room. I just hope that Tobio’s first day was going less eventful than mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Subscriptions, and Comments are always welcome and are the best feedback and inspiration for keep writing ;)  
> Thank you for reading! <3  
> I also accept suggestion on what you will like to read next ;)
> 
> I will continue this Story separated from this, but as part of a series. I realized that I want to keep writing the Mai' Story, so I hope you all go to check out the Story of the Queen of the Court.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Subscriptions, and comments are always welcome and are the best feedback and inspiration for keep writing ;)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
